Beware the childs mark
by An Outcast's Shadow
Summary: When obsession becomes bigger, When Pain and fear become insane. When a little boy, raised by Hiltz learns pain. When the little boy loses the only things he had left in life. Who would you go after? The killer? The most feared killer on Zi called Raven.
1. The boy

A remake on the Childs mark, I'm warnign you now.  
This is rated M for reasosn, Blood, death, violance, obsesson, **_may_** contain Rape, but I'm hopeing it doesn't.  
This is the opening chapter, not like last time where you feel bad for Hiltz.

_Further more, I haven't updated Twisted pleasure, because these reasons  
A) Exams  
B) homework and school  
C) to lazy  
D) famouse writers block  
and E) to many great writers out there that I began and had to read most of their stuff. XD_

* * *

It was twisting in my gut, being muddled in my thoughts, torn and re-shaped.  
I could feel my heart racing, my hands sweating. My eyes darted around the room trying to find a comforting face.  
No-one, no-one looked back at me to busy talking amongst themselves, to busy and caught up in their lives to worry about the kid in the corner.  
I wanted some attention! I wanted some love! I rested my head into my knees, and my arms where wrapped around my legs, pulling them tightly to my chest. I heard the soft growl next to me and felt a soft nudge on my arm.  
"Blood not now..." I said, pushing him away. He growled slightly louder in my ear and nipped at my ear and shoulder.  
"What?" I snapped looking at him, his red eyes shined back to me. His tail wagged.  
I could see his black plated amour, and his white under belly, red splatters on the white leading to the black, on Bloods back where two lines that looked like blood really did dribble down from his head to his lower back. His black muzzle had a tinge of red, as if he had just been feasting on a living animal.  
I pulled out a small ball, and jingled it, before looking him in the eyes.  
"Is this what you want?" I asked his tail waged faster, if that was possible and he cocked his head to one side. I rolled the ball on the ground, and the organoid pounced onto it, he seemed to be having fun shaking it from side to side, and trying to rip into the soft material.  
But to no avail, he'd never be able to break that ball, as the material was used to capture organoids in, and no organoid has been known to break it.  
I looked around the room once more and saw a male standing at the counter. It was pathetic why we where here, I looked back to Blood, who was now growling, dangerously towards the counter.  
Looking back I saw a red organoid, and its green eyes glinted dangerously to me and blood.  
I felt fear and anger rise in me, as the man at the counter looked at me, a smirk on his face, and all I could read was his lips.  
'I'll take that kid.'

* * *

I felt the man push me roughly into a dim lighted room, and I could hear the sound of crying down on of the halls. I looked up at the red haired man, who looked back down at me.  
"Do you have a name kid?"  
"Yeah…" I said softly looking away.  
"What is it?" he asked with no emotion.  
"I was told never to tell a stranger." I spat out angrily pissed off that he wanted to know my name, my name wasn't ever needed.  
"I'm not a stranger anymore kid, I'm your new guardian." The older name said.  
"Fine as my guardian; what's your name!?" I asked, stopping, and he pushed me again, jabbing me forward, I moved in pain.  
"Hiltz, now what's your name before I name you myself?" Hiltz growled dangerously.  
"You can name me anything! But I won't answer to it!" I cried. And Hiltz growled angrily.  
For a ten year old, I was pushing my luck….  
"I'll call you, Cell."  
"Call me what you like I won't-" I felt pain cut me off from finishing that sentence, I could feel the burning in my face. From the back handed slap.  
it was then when I noticed what room I was in.  
Chains, whips, and torture devices where all around the room, on hangers, or in the corners.  
I felt fear freeze up my whole body.  
This is what I was sold into; this is why I was bought.  
To be the stress toy of an insane asshole, to be the anger releaser, I could feel the pounding in my head, that began to drown out all my thoughts. As he picked up one of the whips., it looked to be made of leather, and it seemed to have a long tail, coming out from the top of the handle.  
"This, Cell Is called the bullwhip." Hiltz said raising it, above his head, the murderous glints in his eyes and then came the sonic crack as he brought it down.

* * *

Ah short chapter...and yes a cliffy....  
see do you feel bad for Cell or Hiltz?  
Or neither?  
Lol, Pleas erate and reveiw, I get disheartened if you just read and leave...=[  
Anynomys readers can now reveiw!  
YAY!


	2. The gift

Okay, I don't beleive this chapter is raed M i'm also not really happy with it....  
As I think it dosen't explan much. ;sigh; but It may give an insight on what type of organoid Blood is.  
This fic I have to say, will become M because I have finally decided to add Cell becoming a phycopath....  
Next chapter will have Raven in it, and Hiltz will finally seem 'happy...'  
**  
DISCLAIMER:** I do not know why I need to do this, but I'm doing it.

I do not own zoids never have and I don't think I ever will XD.

* * *

I curled up, in a tight ball, my hands rested on each other's wrist, holding me tightly; afraid I would lose all the pieces of my body; each piece was being held on the torn tissue you could at one stage call skin.  
I burned, in pain, humiliation and anger, and raised my face to look at the opposite wall. My red eyes burned with a fire inside I felt myself shaking in anger. The wall was becoming blood soaked, out of the small crevasses and cracks in each grey stone. I panted as I could see the blood pushing it faster and harder out of the cracks; I could see the blood splattering on the cold surface of the stoned floors, where it began mixing with my dry blood that was left there from a few moments ago, created by the insane freak I would never call master.

"Cell." I hissed, recalling the name I had been given. It boiled deep inside of me, this feeling I would never lose.

My hands latched onto my face as the heat from my anger began burning my the skin on my face, I pulled my hands down, scraping the nails against my skin. Ripping it with each tug; I let out a cry of fury as blood splattered onto my face, from the walls.  
Yes, I knew what this meant, this soil was blood covered by the war raging above the surface.  
I screaming in anger, it was blood curling, as the sound ripped from my lungs, in pure agony of holding the noise in. I could no longer contain it, I felt power surge through my body, as I watched the whole room, cover with blood.  
Falling to the ground I began shaking again, my breath came out in short sharp gasps, then I felt tears run down my face.  
Crimson red hits the floor, as I heard the door bang open and two male voices call for help.  
The last thing I felt before Red took over was two soft hands touch my shoulders.  
All I could hear was my own head screaming two words.  
Save me.

* * *

Hiltz was pacing, he had already sent down a few soldiers to retrieve the brat that Hiltz so kindly called Cell, the boy was lucky.

Hiltz growled, why did he trust those stupid humans with his job? They both had been gone for several minutes, maybe ten at that…. The kid wasn't that hard to get, he was a ten year old brat! How hard could this task be?

Hiltz growled bringing teh attention back to him from the resting organoid who looked up at hiltz yet again, letting out a soft yawn wacthign his master. "Humans." Hiltz looked at Ambient. "Weak, pathetic creatures, the lot of them." Ambient gave a soft growl before looking at the stairs, He knew why Hiltz was angry, and surely killing the humans would be more satisfying then hurting the zoidian brat.

But Hiltz had a plan for the brat, one that even Ambient wasn't sure of. Throwing his head towards the door where it lead down to the room Hiltz had placed the boy, Ambient let out a deep growl, lodged in the back of his throat.  
Another organoid had made their entrance into the room.

* * *

I lost track of time, but when I finally came through Blood was next to me softly purring his tail wrapped around my crying form wagging only the tip ever so slightly. Half sitting half lying down, I looked up at the black creature and smiled weakly, a soft purr escaped my throat, and I tried standing up, but slipped on something and blood caught me with his head keeping me steady.  
I looked down and let out a soft gasp.

_Had I created it? The scene before me was gruesome, deathly and gory. _

All I could see was blood and smashed body parts, crushed into each of the stones, or smashed onto the floor. Leaving traces of vital organ mush on the ground, or walls.  
The blood seemed to be curdling, and dry on the cold floor and wall. Hands and eyes mashed and placed into the inside of a cracked head, where the brain was thrown to the side of my foot. Blood let out a soft growl, before opening his jaw and snatching it off the ground, looking up at me he gave a soft our.  
I felt sick, my head began spinning and I lost balance falling to my knees.  
The smell was horrible; the scent of rotting flesh filled the non-air vented room, and the scent of burning flesh burned my nose.  
I looked once again at the room, to notice things I didn't notice the first time, in one corner a liver was held up above four straight fingers, each finger had a burning fire or was black and the liver seemed to be cooking as it dangled off a fishing hook.  
In another corner was a spider feasting on an eye. I felt a shiver run down my spine, as horror finally took over; I let out a piercing scream and curled into my organoid, not noticing the pinkish much fall onto my shoulder and head.

* * *

See wasn't too bad, I think I messed up ;cries;  
Tell me if you liked it, or didn't....

Please Pm me or reveiw and I'll get back to you as fast as I can XD  
There is also a poll on my profile or there should be -_-  
Please go take it XD.


End file.
